dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cho-Zets☆Dynamic!
es el tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Super, fue compuesto por Kazuya Yoshii (música) y Yukinojo Mori (letra), e interpretado por el primero. Existen cinco versiones con cambios en los detalles del vídeo. Letras A continuación se muestra una traducción literal de la letra de este opening en el idioma español, más sus versiones tanto japonesa como inglesa. Traducción al español= Interrumpido en algún momento empezamos la continuación de ese sueño. Las estrellas conectar para escribir una puerta en el cielo. Una nueva etapa, un lugar para desafiar al dios. ¡Intenso☆Furioso☆Dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Gran pánico para perder y volverme más fuerte. Aunque todavía no sabes quien eres no existen los límites o los arrepentimientos. ¡Sublime☆Trascendental☆Dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Si! Ráfaga de patadas salpicando al temblar del entusiasmo. Existen cosas increíbles esperándonos. Desbordándose de los ojos es agua que llamamos lágrimas. Lo que arde en el pecho ¿acaso se nombraría como llama? Algo se ilumina intensamente la maravillosa "vida" tiene que ser. ¡Al retumbar el gong de la batalla vamos! ¡Juntos a mis amigos y con los malos disfruto pelear! ¡Incluso en una guerra desfavorable seguirá brillando! ¡el Kame Hame Ha! ¡Intenso☆Furioso☆Dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Gran pánico para perder y volverme más fuerte. Aunque todavía no sabes quien eres no existen los límites o los arrepentimientos. ¡Sublime☆Trascendental☆Dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Si! Ráfaga de patadas salpicando al temblar del entusiasmo. Existen cosas increíbles esperándonos. La emoción que hay súper es también. Existen genialidades increíbles esperándonos. Todo y cualquier persona súper son también. |-| Japonés (Kanji)= いつか途切れた 夢の続き　始めよう 星を繋げて 宇宙(そら)に扉　描(か)けばいい 新たなステージは 神に挑む場所 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック! Let's Go!Go!　大パニック! 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか　無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック! Let's Go!Yes!　連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ物語(こと)が　待ってるんだぜ 目からこぼれる 水を　涙と呼ぶなら 胸で燃えてる 炎　何と名付けよう? 激しさに輝く それは"命"だろう 始まりのゴングでリングに　Com'on! ヤバそうな奴とも　Enjoy fighting! 不利な戦況でも　電光石火　Sparking! カメハメ波 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック! Let's Go!Go!　大パニック! 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか　無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック! Let's Go!Yes!　連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ物語(こと)が　待ってるんだぜ Waku-Wakuも 超絶(スーパー)なんだぜ スゲエのが 待ってるんだぜ 何もかも 超絶(スーパー)なんだぜ |-| Japonés (Romaji)= Itsuka togireta yume no tsuzuki hajimeyou Hoshi wo tsunagete sora ni tobira kakeba ii Aratana suteeji wa kami ni idomu basho Kyouretsu☆Mouretsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go!Go! dai panikku! makeru to tsuyoku naru Mi no hodo shirazu ni wa koukai to ka genkai to ka nai mon Souzetsu☆Chouzetsu☆dainamikku! Let's Go!Yes! renda kikku abisete mushaburui Sugee koto ga matterunda ze Me kara koboreru mizu wo namida to yobu nara Mune de moeteru honoo nan to na tsukeyou? Hageshisa ni kagayaku sore wa "inochi" darou Hajimari no gongu de ringu ni Com'on! yaba sou na yatsu tomo Enjoy fighting! furi na senkyou demo denkou sekka Sparking! KameHameHa Kyouretsu☆Mouretsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go!Go! dai panikku! makeru to tsuyoku naru Mi no hodo shirazu ni wa koukai to ka genkai to ka nai mon Souzetsu☆Chouzetsu☆dainamikku! Let's Go!Yes! renda kikku abisete mushaburui Sugee koto ga matterunda ze Waku-Waku mo suupaa nanda ze Sugee no ga matterunda ze Nanimokamo suupaa nanda ze |-| Inglés= Don't you wanna dream again？ now it's calling for me Go back to the start. Wishing on the starlights in the sky, let's paint a door for tomorrow. Just step on the new stage Don't be shy gonna take the challenge of god. Kyo-Let's☆Mo-Let's☆Dynamic！ Let's！ Go！ Go！ Big panic I don't care bout limit, no regret. Make me tougher even though I lose nothing' gonna stop me no mo' Try me. So-Zets☆Cho-Zets☆Dynamic！ Let's Go！ Yes！ Give a kick keep on going Power pumpin' up. something greater waiting not so far away. Tears are falling from my eyes they are telling me don't ever give it up. Something's burning in my heart i don't know why but it keeps me going now. You know it's the reason of my life wanna live with passion to shine. Hey, gonna bang a gong and I bring it C'mon！ The danger game, I don't mind Enjoy fighting！ No matter what I keep on movin' faster Sparking！ KameHameHa Kyo-Let's☆Mo-Let's☆Dynamic！ Let's！ Go！ Go！ Big panic I don't care bout limit, no regret. Make me tougher even though I lose nothing' gonna stop me no mo' Try me. So-Zets☆Cho-Zets☆Dynamic！ Let's Go！ Yes！ Give a kick keep on going Power pumpin' up. something greater waiting not so far away. Waku-Waku more supa dupa say. Something wonderful, not so far away. Everything gon' be supa dupa yeah﻿. Versiones La primera versión fue usada en Dragon Ball Super desde el episodio 1 hasta el 19. La segunda versión es desde el episodio 20 hasta el 23, en donde agregaron a Jaco a la escena en la que Vegeta y Trunks están entrenando, reemplazaron la escena con Mr. Satán riendo por una con Freezer en su primera transformación con Tagoma, Shisami y Sorbet en el infierno de la Tierra, pasando a su forma original con un fondo espacial hasta que se transforma en su forma dorada, se cambió la escena de Son Goku transformándose en Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin en vez de Super Saiyajin Dios y la escena final con todos reunidos cambió el fondo al espacio, agregó a Jaco y actualizó los vestuarios de Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin y Son Gohan (excepto por su atuendo). En una tercera versión del episodio 24 al 27 Goku aparece al final transformado en Super Saiyajin Azul, mientras que en la cuarta versión del 28 al 31 devuelven la escena original de Mr. Satán y al final tanto Vegeta como Goku se transforman. La quinta versión, desde el 32, incluye a Monaca en la escena de entrenamiento de Vegeta y Trunks, al igual que la escena de Mr. Satán riendo se vuelve a reemplazar, está vez por una con los cinco guerreros de Champa: Botamo, Frost, Magetta, Cabe y Hit. Personajes * Son Goten * Son Goku * Chi-Chi * Puar * Maestro Roshi * Oolong * Chaoz * Ten Shin Han * Yamcha * Vegeta * Trunks * Bulma * Videl * Son Gohan * Buu Gordo * Bee * Mr. Satán * Androide Número 18 * Marron * Krillin * Piccolo * Vados * Wiss * Bills * Champa * Soldados de Freezer * Jaco * Gotenks * Shenlong Agregados en la segunda versión * Freezer * Tagoma * Shisami * Sorbet Agregados en la quinta versión * Botamo * Frost * Magetta * Cabe * Hit * Monaca Transformaciones * Super Saiyajin 2 ** Goku Super Saiyajin 2 * Super Saiyajin ** Goten Super Saiyajin * Estado Místico ** Gohan Místico * Super Saiyajin 3 ** Goku Super Saiyajin 3 * Super Saiyajin Dios ** Goku Super Saiyajin Dios Agregadas en la segunda versión * Primera Forma ** Freezer Primera Forma * Forma Original ** Freezer Forma Original * Forma Dorada ** Freezer Dorado * Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin ** Goku Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin Agregadas en la cuarta versión * Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin ** Vegeta Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin Agregadas en la quinta versión * Primera Forma ** Frost Primera Forma Técnicas * Fusión Objetos * Radar del Dragón Lugares * Tierra ** Casa del abuelo Gohan ** Corporación Cápsula ** Casa de Gohan * Espacio Curiosidades * La palabra "chōzetsu" se puede traducir como alternativa al español como "súper", el nombre que tiene la serie a la cual pertenece este opening. * Aún antes de que haya comenzado el doblaje oficial de Dragon Ball Super, en Internet surgió una gran cantidad de covers de está canción en español latino, pero los más relevantes son los siguientes: ** DragonBallFanDub (el grupo de fans muy conocido que trabaja también con profesionales que se a encargado de hacer versiones extendidas y covers de las canciones de DB) realizó una versión adaptada por el creador del proyecto Jurik Von Lichtenstein (Alejandro Urbina Guerrero) e interpretada por el cantante fanático venezolano David DelgadoDavid Delgado, cantante de la ver. de DBFandub en ver. TV1° ver. TV de DBFandub y extendidaVer. extendida de DBFandub, la última la cual también fue co-adaptada por el cantante. Después Jurik hizo unos cambios en la letra para las siguientes interpretaciones, incluyendo una nueva por David.2° ver. TV de DBFandub Próximamente realizaron la ver. TV con Ricardo SilvaVer. TV de Ricardo Silva (intérprete de Cha-La Head-Cha-La y coros en la ver. TV de Sal de Ahí Magnifico Poder) y Luis de LilleVer. TV de DBFandub y Luis de Lille (intérprete de La Fantástica Aventura y coros en la ver. TV de Romance Te Puedo Dar). ** Adrián Barba (intérprete de El Poder Nuestro es y Ángeles Fuimos) realizó la canción en versión de TVVer. TV de Adrián Barba y extendida, interpretada y adaptada por él mismo.Ver. extendida de Adrián Barba ** César Franco (coros en la ver. extendida de Ángeles Fuimos y cantante profesional mejor conocido por interpretar los openings de Digimon: Digital Monters y Digimon Tamers) realizó una versión adaptada e interpretada por sí mismo,1° ver. de César Franco que incluía una extensión personal hecha por él. Después hizo la versión extendida con adaptación suya y de Jorge Terran, que tenía ciertos cambios en la letra en cuanto a la 1° ver., al igual que reutilizó ciertas frases de esa.Ver. extendida de César Franco ** Dragon Ball Z: Gran Soundtrack Latino (grupo de fans y profesionales que está empezando a hacer covers de la franquicia de Dragon Ball) realizó una ver. TVVer. TV de DBZGSL y Luis de Lille y extendidaVer. extendida de DBZGSL y Luis de Lille con Luis de Lille, que él aceptó con agrado, traducida por el creador del proyecto Keiichan Reyes (Gerardo Reyes) y adaptada por ambos. La canción se puede encontrar en el disco "La Fantástica Aventura" de Luis de Lille.Disco de Luis de Lille Luis de Lille afirmó que no le gusta una más una que otra (la de DBFANDUB y DBZGSL), y que ambas le gustaron mucho.Opinión de Luis de Lille de sus dos ver. de la canción * La agencia de publicidad Interactiva Medios realizó una ver. TV de la canción en quechua como un tributo a Dragon Ball, interpretada por Alvin Mendoza, vocalista de la banda Memphis.Cover en quechua Vídeo Triple Opening - Dragon Ball Super (con letra)-0 Referencias Véase también Opening en:Excellent☆Dynamic! ca:Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!! ja:超絶☆ダイナミック！ Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Openings